Remember
by NinjaSquirrel1912
Summary: Peter Pan is presumed dead by Neverland. Coretta, his replacement, is finding it hard to live up to his legend. She meets Henry, Hook's supposed son, but Henry isn't exactly what he seems to be. Adopted from FairySmall
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok this story is adopted from Fairy Small and chapters 1-21 are her's as well as any characters you do not recognize from the books. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

_'Peter!' Slightly screamed at the top of his lungs. Peter was currently flying, grazing the top of pirate's heads with his dagger with one target in mind: Hook. Peter had spotted him on the edge of the cliff and smirked to himself._

_'One push old man and you're dead.' Peter muttered. Tinkerbell gave frantic warning for Peter to stop playing around and retreat back to the den, but he refused. 'Nah, I'll get him this time Tink, you just watch!' Tinkerbell reached out to pull at one of his brown hairs, to tell him no but it was too late. He flew full speed at Hook. Hook smiled widely as Peter swooped towards him, Hook stepped out of the way and Peter flew past. Peter bared his teeth and growled in frustration. _

_'Come down here and fight me.' Hook called out to him. _

_'No, Codfish! I'm doing dandy up here!' Peter laughed cockily. _

_'You just know you can't fight me without flying.' Hook taunted. _

_'I could!' Peter said, folding his arms._

_'Prove it.' Hook shrugged. Peter floated down to the edge of the cliff where Hook was and placed his feet firmly on the ground. Hook and Peter slashed sword against sword, hook against skin, metal clanging against each other. Peter managed to slash Hook's shoulder blade, making a deep cut. Peter laughed gleefully to himself. 'You're a coward Pan!' Hook said out of rage. _

_'And why's that?' Peter said, still smiling. _

_'You're scared to grow old.' Peter froze, his smile disappearing. 'You are scared.' Hook repeated, smiling evilly knowing that even if the boy tried, he could not fly with the unhappy thought Hook had planted in his mind. 'That's why Wendy left… she didn't want a scared little boy. She wanted a man. She was brave enough to grow up.' Hook growled, Peter stood there frozen, processing every word. 'You went to go visit her… shame the window was closed wasn't it? No one could hear you…' Hook edged closer, and Peter edged back. 'No one saw you, she'd forgotten.' Hook laughed menacingly. 'What was her husband like? I'm sure he was mature… a grown man.' Peter felt drained, no happy thought would run through his mind, he felt hurt that Wendy didn't remember, that she had found someone else, a man… 'How many others will you bring here only for them to leave as well? When will your lost boys leave? They almost left with Wendy…' Hook said. 'And then you will die alone…' He whispered. Peter, unable to hear any more span around to face away from Hook, only to forget he was at the edge of the cliff. His foot slipped and he fell. Down, down, down… The fighting ceased. No one made a sound, the only sound was a simple splash in the water below. Hook stood in shock, he couldn't wait to run his sword through Peter and watch his blood trickle down his hook but… Peter had slipped. Hook looked over the edge, as did Tinkerbell. A small figure floated in the water below, red liquid swarming the body… Peter Pan was dead. Tinkerbell flew down to the waters, Peter was floating face down, blood flowing from his head. Tinkerbell burst into silent sobs and flew back up to the lost boys. The lost boys were running to try and get down to the bottom of the cliff. Tinkerbell stopped them. The twins were still only at the age of six, and she couldn't bare for them to have their innocence lost seeing the sight of Peter's dead body. _

_'Tink…' Curly whispered noticing her distressed sobbing. _

_'Is Peter ok?' Tootles said. Tink sat on Nibs' shoulder and told the oldest boy what had happened. _

_'Lads… Peter has gone.' Nibs choked out, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in Neverland would mourn Peter that night. The Indians made a fire and called upon the spirits to look after Flying Eagle when he was with their great ancestors, the fairies would search for the one who could replace Peter's innocent heart, to take revenge on the one named Hook. The lost boys and all the other lost children in Neverland sent out lanterns and candles while they mourned their fallen hero. _

_Meanwhile, pirates headed back to their ship, singing and washing down rum. They danced down the beach drunkenly until Hook stopped them all, ushering them to be quiet. 'What is it Capt'n?' Smee asked. Hook's hand shook as he saw the ghost wandering down the beach. 'Looks like Pan Capt'n!' Smee's eyes widened. _

_'His ghost has come to haunt me…' Hook rasped, barely able to speak. The figure on the beach suddenly collapsed down on the sand and made a sobbing noise. _

_'Capt'n… he don't sound an angry ghost?' Smee furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his glasses back up his nose. _

_'We approach with caution… maybe we can reason…' Hook said and the pirates began creeping over to the sobbing boy on the beach. Hook loomed over Peter's small figure, curled up in a ball, crying to himself. 'Boy… why are you crying?' Hook carefully said, wanting to show the ghost kindness and not anger it. Peter looked up at Hook with tear stained cheeks. _

_'Sorry sir… I'm lost and confused.' Peter said. Hook looked at Smee and Smee sat down next to the boy. _

_'You means you lost on the way to the afterlife, ghost?' Smee said and Peter shook his head. _

_'No! I'm not a ghost!' Peter said. 'At least I don't think I am…' _

_'Stop playing games boy!' Hook roared. _

_'Please, I don't know who I am…' Peter said and Hook narrowed his eyes. 'I woke up on a beach and that's all I remember, I can't remember my name or how I got here.' Smee stood up next to Hook. _

_'Seems like Pan is alive, just lost his memory… he has a big cut on his head, he must've hit it hard.' Smee whispered. Hook smiled to himself evilly, an idea cooking in his mind. _

_'Smee… play along with what I'm about to say.' Hook hushed and crouched down by Peter's side. 'Your name is Henry Hook, my son.' Peter's eyes widened but he nodded. _

_'I live with you then?' He said and Hook nodded, Peter winced at the sight of his hook but took his hand as they walked to the ship, where "Henry" would learn to be the best pirate he could and learn to fight alongside his father, to take down Peter's replacement. _


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: I was wondering if I should post every other day? Every week? Could you tell me in a review? I forgot to put this in my first AN so All the characters grow to the age of 16 in this Fan fiction. **

**Hope you like! R&R please?**

**Chapter 1**

5 years later

Coretta POV

'Ettie! Ettie!' The twins called after me as I walked through the forest. 'Ettie we found a little bird! Can we keep him? Oh please Ettie!' I looked down to see them clutching tightly to a small blue tit. I scoffed and shook my head.

'Will you let that poor bird go before you crush him?' I frowned, the first twin, Stan, loosened his grip. 'You gotta let him fly away.'

'But… why?' Benny said, looking sad.

'Because that little bird has a family to go back to! How would you feel if someone took you away from me? How'd you think I'd feel? Not to mention how sad and homesick you would be.' They sighed and nodded as Stan let the small bird fly away. 'You'll see him again.' I reassured. The twins were eleven, they were still learning. I was a year passed sixteen and Slightly, Nibs, Curly and Tootles were well passed sixteen, but the physicality of a sixteen year old, as every lost child would eventually be. But like the twins I was still learning myself.

I had Neverland thrust into my hands at the age of twelve. I was the one to carry on the innocence and legacy of the great Peter. It wasn't easy and if I'm honest I don't know why it was me they picked. I'll never live up to him I know that, but I want to be the best I can and fight Hook for my friends, who lost their leader and close comrade. His fairy, Tinkerbell, even though she had a say in who would replace him and she agreed with the other fairies that it would be me, she refused to be my friend. She thought she was betraying Peter if she did and I understood, but, she was another person I'd never be able to make proud like Peter did. The guys were reluctant to have me at first, I was a young girl. They thought a girl wouldn't be able to fight, but heck, am I a damn good fighter. I trained my team well though, the boys refused at first because of my agility training methods. My agility training is dance, it keeps you on your toes, agile and is good for balance and posture. You don't have to be a stunning dancer who can do a million spins in a row, I'm not a spectacular dancer myself, but practising balance and being agile is a big advantage when fighting a pirate. We were currently on trail to see what pirates were up to.

The pirates had come up with the method of using kids our age to have on their crew, who had more agility due to eternal youth and proved to be a better match to put up against us. The 'Pirate Youth' as we called them had ways of blending into our lost children but they were usually sought out one way or another and it was up to me to dispose of them. I made it quick and painless, I couldn't stand hearing their pleas. After all, they were kidnapped from Earth and brainwashed into pirate ways of thinking, it was too late for them, their minds couldn't be undone and I couldn't return them home. Boys were usually sent here by pirates to try and defeat me because Hook had the idea I was a fool for love. I admit I would wear cute little dresses and hair bows, curling my brown hair into long waves, giving an innocent look. _A weak little girl_ they'd think _piece of cake._ But they were wrong, under that sweet little look, was a highly skilled pirate fighter.

'Ettie, I found a snare.' Slightly said pointing down at the trap they had laid out.

'Hmm, they're getting clever…' I laughed to myself sarcastically.

'That would only give us a small injury to the ankle.' Slightly said and I scoffed.

'How much longer do we have to stay here for?' The twins whined.

'We'll head back now, they've only laid down a few petty traps.' I shrugged. We headed back to our underground den. There were more lost children than us but they weren't on the crew, they were just in case pirates invaded our part of the island. They had their own homes above ground, some in luxury tree houses with rope bridges connecting to their neighbours, hardly anyone knew where our underground hideout was. We were in our little community again when a familiar figure ran up to me.

'Ettie.' My sort of friend said to me, his name was Zack. We weren't _together_ together, at all. But I knew the reason why he liked me. He was handsome, kind of, and had muscles, his brain wasn't the biggest though. He had a great scar going from the side of his neck down into his shirt. One summer he tried to impress his friends by attempting to go get a drink from the pub at Pirate Harbour, only that day Hook was visiting and he got into one of Hook's 'aim to kill' fights. If Peter hadn't chosen that day to wind up some pirates, he would have been killed the stupid boy. That event was about a month before Peter died. 'You're going to the Fairy Masquerade?'

'Um yeah, I am.' I said, hoping this wasn't going to lead to him asking me as a date to it. 'Me and the guys were all going there as a group so it should be fun.' I quickly added to avert him asking me.

'Oh, right, yeah I should have thought!' He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. 'Uh, I'll see you there then! Maybe we can dance or something.'

'Yeah, if you recognise me under my mask.' I smiled, I heard wolf whistles coming from my team's direction and I rolled my eyes. 'Look, I gotta go but I'll see you around.' I marched over to them and glared. 'You are so embarrassing!'

'I swear I saw a bit of drool dangling from his mouth…' Tootles laughed.

'Is he your date?' Curly taunted.

'No!' I spat.

'Ew, you'll probably kiss tomorrow!' The twins grimaced.

'Pfft, they'll do more than that!' Nibs sniggered, earning fits of laughter from the whole crew.

'You guys are such dogs!' I said and they all started barking causing me to laugh.

'Aw, Ettie we're only teasing!' Slightly shrugged. I shoved his shoulder and we carried on back to our den. I looked around before opening the secret passage, we slid down the tunnel and all departed to our rooms. I slumped down on my oak branch bed and sighed. The guys didn't know I'd made a vow to myself not to fall in love with anyone. I had to be focused on fighting and not put people I loved in danger. I knew what pirates could be like, they find out what's dear to you and they use that against you. I couldn't risk that, that's what killed Peter, Hook found his weakness.

Henry POV

'Henry!' My best friend Price called out as he walked into my cabin along with Vern and Freddy. Price was like a brother to me, he always had a plan in his brain and knew how to handle every situation thrown at him. Vern was a coward, I swear he was related to Smee, but nonetheless he was loyal and gave the best intentions. Freddy was a dare devil, no battle was big enough for him, he always wanted conflict and an adventure. 'We are planning the best night out ever tomorrow!' He smirked. 'The Fairy Masquerade!'

'Price, we'll get caught.' I said, lying on my bed.

'No, we won't! We will have masks on! That's the beauty of it! We'll blend perfectly!' Freddy smiled.

'No… my Dad never lets me leave this ship.' I sighed. Ever since I'd lost my memory he refused to let me venture anywhere, except Pirate Harbour on the island but that wasn't much. There was a bleak pub where pirates got drunk and pirate women could whore about like mermaids and a large house where on land pirate celebrations were held and had rooms to stay in.

'Sorted already, we're covering for you! We're getting one of the guys to stay in your bed the whole evening while you go out and party with us.' Price said.

'I thought of something though!' Vern said. 'We could get caught…'

'We won't, don't chicken out!' Freddy slapped his chest.

'But… Coretta will be there… and her crew!' Vern panicked a bit. Coretta was my dad's worst enemy. He's fought her a few times but that was it, and that was enough. She could put up a fight. I'd heard horror stories about her… If a pirate gets too close she's ruthless and a story that if she kissed you you'd turn to stone, but I'm pretty sure that was a lie. I just knew she was not to be messed with, my dad said I was a good enough fighter to handle her but he wouldn't let me fight. If she ever came onto the ship I was locked away in my room.

'Look if she tried to fight you, I'd deal with her. She wouldn't be able to resist my good looks.' Freddy said and I rolled my eyes, he thought he had better looks than he actually did have. Freddy overestimated the power he had with women because he once got lucky with a drunken pirate girl, who by the next morning, didn't remember him. It was only a kiss anyway but he claimed he got to 'second base'.

'Please Freddy, if anyone had to turn on the charm for her it would be Henry.' Price said. My face reddened, they'd always told me I was a charmer to the 'chicks' but I always thought it was due to the fact I was the Captain's son and the pirate girls would kiss up to that. 'Please Henry, don't listen to what Vern says, he's a spoil sport. Let loose once in a while!' They all stared at me longingly and I held my hands up in surrender.

'Yeah alright I'll go.' I laughed and Price gave me a slap on the back.

'We'll see you at eight o' clock tomorrow.' Freddy said as they all left my room. I sighed and looked out the small porthole. I longed to set foot on that island and not the pirate part, the beautiful parts where fairies flew and people laughed running through the trees. If I'd known I'd be on this ship my whole life I would have treasured my time I was washed up on that beach. My door opened and I turned around to face my dad.

'What are you gazing out your window at?' He asked and I shrugged.

'Looking at the island…' I mumbled. 'Why can't I go there?'

'You have been on that island plenty of times.' My dad admired his hook gleaming under the dim lights in my room.

'No, I mean like not Pirate Harbour! I want to see the whole island and-' I rambled on until my dad's abrupt voice silenced me.

'I can't risk you losing your memory again!' He shouted. 'Henry the people on that island are the enemy. Why would you want to?'

'I don't know, it just seems that I belong on the land and not floating on the sea, cooped up in here…' I said.

'And what would happen if that Coretta girl got a hold of you? You'd be killed.' He said sternly. I could see him tense up at the sound of her name.

'But you said so yourself I could handle her!' I countered.

'Henry, you will get your time to. Maybe after more training…' He smoothed my hair with his hand.

'I'm ready. Please let me prove it to you…' I begged. 'I've been nonstop training for five years!'

'I shall think it over again.' He said. 'Dinner is ready.' I followed my dad to the dining room, I took another look out the window. Those people on that island don't know how lucky they were.


	3. Masquerade

**A/N: Hi there! Here is the next chapter. A little discouraged by the amount of reviews, but I am hoping you will all like this chapter! Here you go.**

Chapter 2

Coretta POV

I applied my mask to my face, covering my eyes, my brown hair up in a high pony tail. A soft ivory lace coated my eyes and it matched my soft pastel dress that fluffed out at the skirt. I entered the large canopy in the middle of the forest, the fairies illuminated the whole scene, giving it a gold glow, and it was breath taking. People greeted me and offered to dance with me. I grew tired of dancing, and stepping on feet, I went to get a drink. I poured myself a little cup and took a small sip. I noticed four boys dressed in shirts and tailored trousers walk in, all wearing masks. I couldn't remember who they might be… then again, I didn't recognise anyone with all these masks on. Someone's hands went around my waist and I froze.

'Hey it's me.' Zack whispered and I rolled my eyes. 'Dance with me?' I put my drink down and nodded. We danced for a song or two and Zack took me to the side to dance more privately. 'So, can we talk about us?'

'There is no us.' I said bluntly staring into his bronze eyes.

'There could be.' Zack said.

'No, there couldn't.' I snapped. People would probably question why I wouldn't want to be with someone handsome and muscular like Zack. The reason why I did not want to be with him, was that he only noticed me when I became the new Peter. Truth is, is that when I was little and just arrived here, he was my childhood crush but I was invisible, no matter how I wore my hair or laughed at his jokes or offered him a favour, he would look at the other girls, prettier girls. But as soon as I have power he suddenly became interested, he was by my side 24/7 and always wanting to be in on my crew. I kept Peter's original crew of course and would rarely have any new members, except minor help from some of the boys on the island. Remembering all this I pulled away from him and stormed outside the canopy. I would not be ruled over by a boy, I would focus on fighting. I slumped down on a horizontal tree trunk. I heard leaves crunching, thinking it was Zack I groaned. 'Go away Zack.'

'Sorry, I'm not Zack.' A boy said. I looked up to see a boy with scruffy brown hair, I could see dark brown eyes through his green leaf mask. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, he was one of those four boys.

'Oh… I thought you were someone else.' I said.

'Clearly. This Zack guy upset you or something?' He asked.

'No. I don't get upset over boys.' I huffed and he laughed. 'Why are you laughing?'

'It's funny, girls are usually all about boys and are notorious for tears spilling from their eyes over boys but you're different…' He said, spinning around a tree and crunching leaves in his hands.

'Are you enjoying yourself there?' I laughed as he seemed to love the earth so much. 'You don't get out much then?'

'Hardly ever, I treasure my time.' He smiled.

'Explains why I don't recognise you…' I said.

'I'm Henry.' He said, holding a hand out.

'Coretta.' I shook his hand and he tensed up slightly.

'You fight pirates.' He stated and I nodded.

'Yeah…' I sighed.

'You seem sad.' He said.

'It comes with its ups and downs. Like my crew is great but the whole of Neverland was given to me at a young age, they just expected me to get it and understand. Not to mention I have to live up to the legend of Peter Pan.' I explained, he sat beside me on the tree trunk.

'Do your crew miss him a lot?' He asked.

'They've forgotten…' I whispered. 'Like they know who he is, that he was their old leader and can remember vaguely what he looked like but these things happen in Neverland. Children forget.'

'Have you forgotten?' Henry looked into my eyes.

'A bit, I didn't have much of a memory of him to forget.' I shrugged. 'It's just a lot of work to live up to him.'

'But it's worth it.' Henry said and I tilted my head to the side. 'Well, you get the whole island, all that freedom! I'd give anything to have that.'

'Henry where do you live?' I asked, wondering what he meant by wanting freedom.

'Here.' He said bluntly. 'But you know, it would be nice to fly like you to escape and have freedom in that sense.' I nodded as I understood. I took my mask off and shook my hair out. 'Wow.'

'What?' I smiled.

'You're kind of beautiful…' He whispered. Butterflies floated around my stomach… no, no don't do this.

'Henry, take your mask off.' I said. He slowly pulled away his mask to reveal perfect features, he was beautiful. It struck me that he looked like someone. 'Henry you look like Peter, well what I can remember from the glimpses I saw.'

'Is that a compliment?' He smirked to himself.

'Yes, you're _kind of _handsome.' I mimicked. He smiled, edging closer to me and his lips got closer to mine, I quickly turned my head away.

'I'm sorry.' He blushed.

'No, it's not you. If I would I could, because I want to but I can't.' I said looking down. He lifted my chin with his fingers.

'One kiss couldn't hurt…' He said and I gave in to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck and he slipped his arms around me.

'Henry, why don't I know you?' I chuckled.

'You probably won't see me again after tonight.' He sighed and frowned, I pulled away.

'Why?' I asked.

'I can't tell you…' He put his head in his hands. I took his hands away from his face and kissed his lips again.

'Please tell me…' I whispered.

'You'll hate me…' He hushed.

'I won't.' I promised. The worst that could happen is that he'd have a girlfriend.

'I-' He was about to open up but his three friends came out. They all froze when they saw me and him, one of them checked me out over his mask.

'H-H-Henry, we-we gotta… we gotta go…' The tall friend stuttered out. Henry took my hands and put his lips to my ear.

'I hope we meet again, I really do.' Henry whispered and kissed my cheek. He then ran off with his friends. I was so tempted to follow him into the darkness but I stayed put. I reached to my side and picked up his mask, touching it delicately. The mask was a reminder he was real.

Henry POV

'Are you crazy?!' Price snapped at me once we were back on the ship. I looked up at his tall figure, he ran a hand through his mousy hair. We had successfully evaded my dad and no one had suspected that I left. Price, as well as Vern and Freddy, had seen me kiss Coretta. 'She's your father's enemy, Henry. This means that she is our enemy too.' She didn't seem like a threat to me.

'Man we're in trouble if Captain finds out!' Vern said, chewing at his nails.

'She's not like everyone here described her…' I said, smiling to myself.

'What the _heck_ did she do to you?' Freddy asked, perplexed. 'I reckon she's part sea siren or something you know?'

'I need to see her again.' I whispered.

'No, you are trained to fight her.' Price stated.

'Well, I never will seeing as my dad won't let me step foot on the island or fight when she is on the ship.' I said standing up.

'I've read a book like this before…' Freddy said widening his relatively small eyes that hid behind his glasses and hair.

'And what was the ending?' Vern leaned in, intrigued.

'They both died.' Freddy whispered.

'That's rubbish!' Vern argued.

'No I'm serious! It was a play!' Freddy defended.

'Stop arguing!' Price rolled his eyes. 'Henry you have got to forget her. Like Freddy said, you could both end up getting hurt.'

'But-' I started but Price shook his head.

'No, the best thing you can do is stay away from her. It keeps her safe from your father and keeps our necks off the line.' Price reasoned. He was right but it wasn't fair. She seemed so harmless and kind.

'Ok, I'll stay away.' I said looking down.

'There's plenty more fish in the sea!' Vern tried to cheer up the atmosphere.

'Yeah! Exactly!' Freddy laughed.

'I saw you check her out Freds.' Vern laughed, his blue eyes sparkling beneath his dark hair.

'I'm a boy! What did you expect? She was actually pretty hot Henry, I don't blame you.' Freddy snickered. Price rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed that Vern and Henry were not being serious about the situation. I smiled slightly but sighed to myself. Maybe there would be a way to meet her again. And I knew one thing from this whole ordeal: Coretta's kisses most certainly do not turn men to stone.

**A/N: Ok hope you liked! Next chapter should be out Thursday. See ya'll then! **


	4. Fooled

3

Coretta

I'd placed his mask above my bed on a shelf. Henry was a mystery to me… I fiddled with my hair at the mirror of my mahogany vanity. The only thing on my mind since last night was Henry, I'd never seen him before and he told me I most likely would never see him again. I was confused to where he may live, maybe he likes being indoors and hardly goes out… I was snapped out of my thoughts by Slightly's voice.

'Hey, you've been awfully quiet today.' He said, I smiled and shrugged. 'Like your head's in the clouds.' He laughed. 'Could that boy you were with last night have anything to do with that?' I looked up from my vanity and straight at Slightly.

'What? How did you know?' I asked.

'Everyone's talking about it…' He smirked. 'The mystery guy with scruffy brown hair.'

'Yeah well, it was just a little thing last night. Nothing really.' I did not like Henry in that way, I was simply intrigued by him, curiosity was what it was. Plain and simple curiosity. Nibs, Curly, Tootles and the twins then rushed into my room as well. 'What is it?' I asked taking one glance at their reddened faces.

'Pirates. They were at the masquerade last night.' Tootles panted dabbing his brow with a dirty hand.

'How'd you know?' I quizzed.

'We were at mermaid lagoon and they told us they heard Pirate Youth talking about the masquerade and going to it, they said they took a boat there. They were boys, no girls went with them.' Nibs said.

'And we didn't even know because they had masks on! Who knows what they may have found out or done?' Curly said. Something then occurred to me… was Henry a… No he couldn't be, he was too kind and sensitive. He would never be a pirate.

'I'm sure it was nothing, we'll send a warning to people to keep an eye out for any suspicions.' Slightly said. 'Right Ettie?'

'Yeah, I'll go talk to mermaids today, see if they know anything more.' I nodded and gestured for them to leave my room. _How the hell did Peter cope with all of this?_

I flew down to the lagoon and whistled a tune, letting the mermaids know it was me. I sat on a rock and dangled my feet into the water, splashing slightly as they fidgeted in the water. I caught glimpses of flickering tails and smiled. Their heads finally bobbed up to the surface revealing their pretty faces. 'Hi ladies.' I smiled.

'Hello Coretta!' They cooed back. Everyone knew how in love the mermaids used to be with Peter. It took me a great deal of effort to get them to even tolerate me. I gained their admiration with small gifts, usually pretty things like make up and jewellery. Sometimes I'd give them a bit of treasure we stole from Hook.

'I need your wise knowledge.' I said to them.

'That would come with a price.' A black haired mermaid giggled.

'Yes, which is why I have brought you these.' I pulled out hair brushes and combs from my bag, as well as some hair clips and jewelled rings. They awed in delight at their gifts.

'What do you need to know?' A red headed mermaid said whilst combing her hair with her new sparkly comb.

'Those pirate boys that came last night… who were they?' I asked.

'Oh them! We've been listening in on their conversations. They talked about last night a lot…' A blonde giggled.

'They have, have they? What did they say?' I smiled.

'You kissed one of them…' The black haired one smiled slyly. Henry… I didn't want to believe it but all the things he said to me made sense now. _You probably won't see me after tonight_. _You'll hate me. _

'Was one called Henry?' I asked and they all burst into fits of giggles. 'What? What are you laughing at?'

'The one you kissed was Henry?' The red head said wiping tears from her face after giggling so much, I nodded. 'Henry _Hook_…' My blood ran cold, not only was Henry a pirate, he was related to Hook…

'How is he related to Hook?' I asked, frowning.

'Henry is the Captain's son.' It wasn't even a distant relation… he was his _son_. How could Henry be related to that vile codfish? Why was I so shocked? I met Henry _once_. For all I know he could have been trying to soften me up… and I let him. I let Hook's son trick me into thinking I liked him. He was going to pay for that. No one messes with me. Ever. As all the other pirate boys have discovered. I marched away from the mermaids with my fists clenched. How _dare_ that stupid boy think he could toy with _my_ feelings? I stormed through the small Lost Village centre, Zack walked up to me.

'Can we talk about last night?' He asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

'Go away before I castrate you!' I screamed and carried on stomping to the den. I slid down the tunnel and slammed my bag on the long dining table. 'LOST BOYS!' I bellowed and they all ran in, it was rare I would be this mad but they knew when I was angry to obey.

'Anyone familiar with Henry Hook?' I asked as I paced up and down the line they had formed.

'I thought he was a myth…' Tootles shrugged.

'No, he's real.' I snapped, worried they wouldn't believe me.

'Yeah I heard of him.' Curly said.

'And?' I pressed on.

'He's meant to be pretty lethal fighting wise, and close to his father of course. Hook trained him himself so he must be good.' Curly explained.

'Hook's not _that_ good so Henry mustn't be all that scary.' I scoffed. That stupid old man or 'Codfish' as the boys called him wasn't that good at fighting, or at least I told myself that. He had only ever caught me once… or twice… well a few but I knew he would and I had a plan in my head.

'What's so great about Henry?' Stan said.

'He's most certainly _not_ all that great but the reason I brought him to our attention is because he was at the masquerade last night.' I said. 'He's playing us for fools.'

'Sly little bugger! He went right beneath our noses!' Slightly gasped.

'So, we go to the pirate ship? Show him who's boss?' Nibs smirked.

'Yes, yes we will. And we'll prove to him and his friends that we're not to be messed with.' I smiled deviously.

Henry POV

I was sat at the end of the long table at dinner time opposite my dad. He hadn't spoken a word to me yet, he sipped at his red wine in his glass and I focused on the roast dinner laid out in front of me.

'Have fun at the party?' He finally said, staring at me, his wine glass below his eyes. I looked down, I knew he'd find out.

'How'd you know?' I asked.

'It's my ship, I know everything, a boat was gone. I interrogated your little friends, it wasn't hard. They sang like birds except loyal Price.' He dabbed his napkin at the corners of his mouth. 'Did you know it was her?' I presumed he was talking about Coretta.

'Yes…' I whispered, hearing the building rage in his voice.

'Why did you kiss her then?' He growled. I shrugged, avoiding any eye contact. 'She does that you know.' He said, I looked up at him and he nodded. 'She strings men along to make them believe she loves them and then,' he stabbed the roast beef with his knife with a bang and I flinched. 'She kills them.'

'But, she didn't know who I was…' I tried to deny that she would ever hurt me.

'Henry, you're so naïve. Of course she knew. She's smarter than everyone makes her out to be, I'll give her that. She was luring you in.' He scoffed. She was… it all made sense now… Her trying to get me to tell her where I lived and wanting me to take my mask off to know she had the right victim.

'How could I be so stupid?' I muttered to myself.

'You let your guard down, to a _girl_.' He taunted me. My blood heated up as the rage coursed through me, she played me. She thought me a fool who would be an easy kill. 'I warned you about her.'

'You were right.' I gave in. He was right, she was the enemy.

'I always am.' He smiled triumphantly taking another sip of his wine. Smee then burst in panting. 'What is it Smee?'

'Coretta, Capt'n! She's on the ship…' My dad's eyes widened and he put his glass down.

'Put Henry in his room and fetch me my sword.' My dad said. But I stood up from my chair and grabbed a sword of my own.

'No. Let me see her. I want to face our enemy.' I said as I admired the sword of my choice.

'Henry, no you-'

'I want to fight her, I'm good enough, I want this blade at her throat.' Rage bubbled in my blood, she'd thought me weak, I would prove to her that I was _not_ weak and follow in my father's blood thirsty footsteps. My dad gave a small, proud smile and nodded his head.

'Very well but stay close…' He said and we headed for the deck. The deck was hectic, pirates shouting and shooting cannons, a few pirates were fighting her crew but she was flying somewhere. I'd catch glimpses of her brown hair swishing in the wind, before I knew it she had floated down to face me and my dad.

'Hello Henry.' She smirked.

'Coretta.' I replied.

'Think you could fool me huh?' She breathed.

'I believe you are the evil temptress in this situation.' I glowered at her. 'Lest we forget last night?' She stepped closer, her hot breath against my cheek.

'You were a shit kisser.' She hushed.

'You couldn't do any better.' I chuckled darkly. 'You know what, I've seen girls like you before…' She tilted her head confused. 'Whores.' I spat. She clasped her hands around my neck and slammed me down on the deck. She crawled on top of me and pinned me down with her knees either side of me. 'Control your urges.' I winked, that earned a knee to my crotch and I groaned in pain. I managed to gather up my strength and flip her over onto her back, pinning her down with my knees.

'That's my boy!' My dad cheered me on as did the other pirates.

'Daddy's boy…' She chuckled under her breath and I kicked her side with my knee, making her shout in pain and anger.

'Not so tough now.' I laughed as she writhed around beneath me. She spat in my face, hitting me in the eye, I wiped her saliva away with my hand.

'You think you can defeat me, but you can't.' She laughed.

'Oh really?' I smiled as I put my sword to her neck. She gulped and looked to her side panicked, her eyes caught sight of someone.

'Slightly!' She screeched and I was hauled back and held down by someone grabbing my shirt. He had a hard expression on his face, baring his teeth like a lion, but then his expression softened. I tried to kick him off as he studied my face intently.

'Peter?' He whispered.

'What the hell are you talking about?!' I yelled at him. I looked over at my dad to see his enraged expression. Coretta had got to her feet and stared at me too.

'Let's go guys…' She ordered her lost boys away. They all dove into the water swimming away and she flew away. The ship was silent.

'Why'd he call me Peter?' I looked up to my dad.

'He's confused son, he's not over that wretched brat's death. He saw your brown hair and likened it to Peter's.' He explained and I nodded. 'Not bad Henry, for your first fight.' He praised, helping me up off the deck. 'Not bad at all.'

**A/N: I meant to get this out sooner but you know. . . Busy busy. Next one out soon.**


	5. Desire

4

Coretta POV

'Why did you call him Peter?' I asked Slightly and he shook his head. I was in my room with Slightly, no one had said a word to anyone since Peter was mentioned. Most of them were trying to remember what Peter looked like, you could tell by their lost facial expressions.

'Just… I remember a specific glimpse of Peter's face and he looked like that…' Slightly shrugged and sat down on the arm chair in my room. 'I must be lacking sleep or something.' Slightly was closest to Peter, he remembered the most.

'Maybe…' I breathed.

'How long has he been gone?' He whispered.

'Five years.' I stated and Slightly closed his eyes.

'F-five?' He stuttered. 'No wonder I can't remember his face.'

'It's ok. Eventually you'll forget, everyone does, maybe one day I will too and Tinkerbell as well.' I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him in some way.

'Why didn't I go retrieve his body?' He mumbled. 'Why did I leave him?'

'Slightly, finding his body wouldn't bring him back to life.' I whispered.

'I know, but I should have.' He muttered.

'Tinkerbell told you not to and she is wise. You did the right thing, it's in the past now. Let's just forget anything was ever said, you were in the heat of a moment and you'd been bottling your sadness up over time.' He nodded and stood up.

'I think you're doing great, he would have liked you.' Slightly said and hugged me.

'I hope so…' I hushed and he let go, walking to find the others in the dining room. I sat on my bed, snuggling into the furs on my bed, thinking about Henry. I hated him. I loathed his essence now and I could not wait till the day I defeated Hook, because Henry would be next. I scrawled a cartoon of me and Henry in a mad fight, blood spurting from his heart with my sword drove through him. I laughed like a maniac at the cartoon, scribbling more details when a bright light appeared in my face. 'Oh, Salem, what are you doing?' Salem was kind of like what Tinkerbell was to Peter, to me. Except he was a fairy with a bad attitude, worse than Tinkerbell, he liked me apparently even though he hardly showed it. I'd hate to think what he'd be like to someone he disliked.

'You need to go see the Indians, now.' He ordered and took a glance at my drawing. 'Nice drawing… for a five year old.' I rolled my eyes at him and led down on my bed. 'Are you going or will I have to drag you by your hair girl?!'

'Yes I am! Don't get your wings in a twist!' I laughed. I flew from the den and over to the Indian's camp, Salem hot on my heels. I landed at the Chief's tent, walking inside. Tiger Lily gave me a warm smile and the Chief had his arms crossed but gave a slight smile nonetheless. Tamaya, the old wise lady of their village also smiled at me, wrapped in a beautifully woven cloak.

'My father welcomes you here, Sparrow.' Tiger Lily spoke.

'Thank you very much, what is it you wish of me?' I replied. Tamaya then stepped forward.

'Kneel for me child.' She said and I knelt on the ground. She knelt down before me and placed a bowl of water between us. She plucked one of my hairs out and I yelped slightly. She placed it in the water and added herbs.

'What's that?' I looked up at Tiger Lily but she shook her head and gestured for me to be quiet. The water glowed gold and Tamaya smiled.

'Look in there, tell me what you see.' She breathed, what was the point of this?

'What will it tell me?' I asked.

'We noticed you have been feeling sad lately, it's beginning to show. You seem drained and empty, we want your spirit back.' She explained.

'It's because I can't live up to Peter and everyone knows I'm crap compared to him.' I bluntly told her but she shook her head.

'Look in there, it is what you desire most.' She spoke softly. I huffed, I didn't see how this would help but I stared into the water. My reflection rippled and turned into something or someone else. I narrowed my eyes, staring harder.

'I see Peter…' I sighed and she frowned. 'I was right. That's your reason.' Truth is, I couldn't tell if it was Peter or if in fact my desire was Henry… it was hard to tell the image was blurred by the ripples. I denied it ever to be Henry. Her magic water bowl must be wrong.

'No matter who was before you and what any other creatures think, our people will always be proud of you.' The Chief said proudly.

'Thank you.' I smiled slightly, I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't like Peter, no matter what I did. I could try my hardest still. I walked out of the tent but I was caught by Tamaya.

'I know you have doubt about what you _actually_ saw.' She smirked, her small eyes twinkling.

'How do you know what I saw?' I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

'Henry isn't what you think he is.' She looked deep in my eyes before walking away. I knew exactly what Henry was. I knew Henry and I were meant to fight each other. He was a pirate and I was Neverland's protector.

Hook POV

'That was a close call with that lost boy, Capt'n.' Smee said, I sat at my desk, perusing over a few maps.

'Too close.' I replied. 'What if he remembered?'

'Then you'd be in some serious trouble.' Smee chuckled as he polished my hooks.

'Indeed, Mr Smee, indeed.' I sighed. 'We need to keep a close eye on him.'

'What do ya want me to do?' Smee asked, cleaning his glasses quickly before returning back to his work.

'Just make sure he hates her. Remind him of why she's our enemy.' I uttered.

'And why is she our enemy, Capt'n?' Smee stupidly asked.

'Pan Smee, PAN!' I roared. 'The old Pan anyway, not Henry.'

'Think about if he still had feelings for her though! He'd be a lost boy in no time…' Smee said, placing my hooks in their case. A devious plan formed in my head after what Smee said. I laughed to myself and leant back in my chair.

'Maybe, it's a good idea that he befriends the little enchantress.' I smirked.

'Plan?' Smee asked and I nodded. 'Should I call in Henry?'

'Yes Smee, go and fetch him.' I said. About ten minutes later Smee opened the door and Henry entered. Henry looked tired and slightly ill, he had been drinking rum last night with his friends after a vigorous training session at Pirate Harbour.

'What?' He groaned rubbing his head, his hair was messier than usual meaning Smee must have just woke him up.

'You're banished from the ship.' I smiled at him and his eyes widened.

'Huh?!' He frowned.

'That's right. You will act like I have disowned you, you'll gain the trust of Coretta and her posse and then when she is in your clutches you hand her over to me.' I explained. Henry smiled and sat down in the chair opposite my desk.

'You're crazy.' He laughed.

'But it will work. You're good enough.' I said.

'So, I do all the hard work and I don't even get to have the satisfaction of her blood being drawn on _my_ weapon?' Henry smirked. I almost smiled, glad he was so thirsty for her blood but I held that back.

'Henry, it is _my_ plan.' I spoke through clenched teeth.

'That _I_ will not be a part of if I don't get a fair share in it!' I shouldn't have raised him this stubborn. When I found him he obeyed nicely but learning that I was his 'father' meant he would easily rebel against me if he didn't agree with me. I'd usually get one of my strongest pirates to box his ears or I'd slap the back of his head myself, hard. Until five years of him being trained went against me and he'd either scramble out the way in time or catch my arm in his hand.

'You will do as I say.' I growled at him.

'When I get a fair deal.' Henry scowled.

'Fine. You and Coretta will have a pre death battle.' I reasoned. 'You'll fight her and then after she's fought with you, I kill her, you're allowed to draw blood in your fight, agreed?' Henry still pursed his lips but then agreed with a nod.

'She won't trust me. She'll know you haven't really kicked me off the ship.' He said.

'Then we'll have to make it believable.'

**A/N: Hope you all like! See you next chapter!**


	6. Welcome

5

Coretta POV

I perched myself in a tall tree on the edge of the beach. To my left was Pirate Harbour, I was closely watching the Jolly Roger as it docked in for the second night in a row. Something was happening, they were planning something or maybe a pirate was going to get killed. Either way it was drama for my entertainment. I'd watched plenty of mutiny happen on that ship, the rebels would be dragged to Pirate Harbour and slaughtered for everyone to see. I watched a fair share of killings happen there. It was the same old same old, Hook would shout in anger at the pirate and the pirate would beg for mercy but too late, throat slashed by his Hook. Sometimes there would be surprises, the pirate would try to run and other pirates trying to please Hook would drag them back. The ship eventually reached the harbour, I heard shouting from deck, Hook's roaring voice to be precise. I smiled to myself, killing today. I stared down at the poor sap who was going to be killed. He was thrown onto the harbour's pier and my eyes widened. Henry was getting butchered today. Part of me said I should probably help him, then the devil on my shoulder told me to sit and enjoy the view of it all. I stuck with the devil and held back an evil giggle. I knew Hook never had it in him to genuinely _care _for something, not even his own child, he'd eventually kill it. Bye, bye Henry. I listened intently to find out what Henry had done.

'Please!' Henry begged.

'You're on their side aren't you?!' Hook roared. I would _never_ have Henry on my side. 'You couldn't even fight a damn girl! You're weak and a traitor for going to that party!'

'I'm not! I'm not!' Henry cried as pirates held him by the arms, leaning his head back to expose his throat. I knew what the finale would be: Throat Fountain as I called it. The blood did literally come out like a fountain from their necks usually. I winced slightly as Hook's hook got closer to Henry's neck. Just as Hook was about to cut open Henry's throat, Henry kicked the pirates off of him and ran. Hook managed to graze Henry's side with his hook but Henry ran and he ran into the forest. A couple of pirates ran after him and Hook roared in frustration. I flew away, entertainment over. I wondered where Henry would have run off to. I flew towards the den when I spotted someone lying at the edge of our little village. Henry was lying on the ground, clutching his side. I floated down quietly and drew my sword. Maybe I should just kill him, put him out of his misery, pirates would be looking for him anyway. I crept closer before he finally croaked, 'don't hurt me.'

'Why shouldn't I?' I spat.

'I've just lost everything and I made an attempt to get away and live. The least you could do is let me keep my life.' He whimpered, now looking up at me with his brown eyes. He looked really vulnerable, I took a quick glance at his side, the cut was deeper than I imagined.

'Fine. But if you don't get that cut sorted you'll blood will go bad and you will die.' I pointed out.

'How? I have nowhere to stay…' He said. No way in hell you're staying at my den. Then I knew a place he could stay. Tamaya somehow knew about Henry and looked upon him in a positive way. She would help heal him too.

'Ok, I am feeling generous and if it were my choice you'd be dead but your pathetic begging has made me change my mind.' I said. 'I'll take you to the Indians, they'll heal you and you'll have somewhere to stay.'

'Thank you.' He breathed.

'Can you walk?' I asked and he nodded. He slowly got to his feet and walked by my side. Luckily it was dark so no one would see us. He limped along behind me and I had to slow down, as well as walk, so he would catch up. A quick flight was drawn out into at least ten minutes by his slow walking. All the Indians were sat by a campfire and Tamaya spotted us first. She smiled as she saw Henry behind me. The Chief walked over with Tamaya.

'Your highness,' I greeted the Chief.

'Who is the stranger?' He asked.

'This is Henry Hook. He is injured and has been banished by pirates. I came here to beg for your generosity and let him stay and be healed here?' I looked up hopefully at the Chief.

'Have we met before?' He looked Henry up and down.

'No sir.' Henry replied weakly.

'Maybe in a different life perhaps.' He smiled. 'Tamaya will show you to your bed.' Tamaya took Henry's arm so he had some support, I was about to leave but Tamaya also dragged my arm. I groaned as I had to spend more time with the little minnow. Minnow was decidedly my new nickname for him, seeing as the others called Hook "Codfish" I gave Henry the name "Minnow". A small, insignificant fish, I'd only use this to annoy him when I had the chance. We went to Tamaya's home in their village, she had a bed of blankets set up already, she laid Henry down on the made up bed and he hummed in comfort. She carefully opened a small clay pot of weird looking gloop and applied it to Henry's side, I knelt by his side to see what she was doing and he grabbed my arm as she smoothed it on. He winced slightly and I rolled my eyes, he let go eventually.

'You should recover in a few days.' Tamaya smiled down at him. 'Where will you go after you are healed?' Henry looked at me expectantly and I frowned.

'Not with me.' I spat.

'He will need to stay somewhere; you shall have to find him somewhere.' She said sternly.

'I thought I could give him to you to heal and that would be it. I wouldn't see him again.' I growled.

'He is your responsibility. Just as if you found a helpless baby deer, you would take care of it until it was back on its feet.' She explained and I groaned, throwing my head back.

'Fine I'll find him somewhere. Not my home.' I mumbled. 'I'm off now.' I was about to get up and leave but Henry once again held my arm.

'Stay?' He whispered. 'In case pirates come, you can fight them off.' I was about to refuse to stay with him but Tamaya gave me a firm look and I sighed.

'Alright.' I looked down at him as he tried to settle to sleep. 'Your friends were at that party. Why were they not banished?'

'How did you-'

'Just answer me.' I snapped.

'I took the blame for them.' I nodded and he eventually closed his eyes and slept. I stayed watching him the whole night. His eyebrows would crease together in his sleep and he'd mumble little protests. It was uncomfortable having to stay with him, he was so vulnerable, I could kill him so easily but I wasn't allowed. In the early hours of the morning I slipped away back home. Henry was now my responsibility to care for… they must be testing me or something.

Henry POV

I heard her slip away this morning, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone in the tent. I was trying to act innocent and weak in front of her so she would take pity on me and let me in to her secret hideout. But she was having none of it. Luckily the Indian woman was forcing her to take care of me, I was now her responsibility. I lifted my shirt a bit and looked down at my cut, my dad said he would only give me a small cut; this was a painful, deep gash. I swear he enjoyed hurting me or something, but like he said we had to make it convincing. My cut was looking better and could be healed by tomorrow. I heard the tent entrance shuffle open and the Indian lady walked in with a bowl of something.

'How is your wound today?' She smiled, kneeling down by my side and lifting my shirt to examine it more closely. I winced and she smiled, putting a bit more of that medicine on it. 'You should be better by tomorrow at least.'

'That's good then.' I said and she handed me a the bowl and a spoon. 'What's this?'

'Breakfast.' I looked down at the steaming bowl of what appeared to be stew. I carefully ate it and it tasted better than it looked. However I was used to rich foods being the Captain's son.

'Where is Coretta?' She questioned, I swallowed at mouthful of stew.

'She disappeared this morning.' I said and she tutted.

'I will send her back here this afternoon.' She grumbled and I nodded. I placed the nearly empty bowl of stew by my side, indicating I'd finished. She picked the bowl up and smoothed my head with her wrinkly hand. 'Sleep now, you need rest.' She then left. I wondered why she was being so kind to the island's most feared pirate's son. I did as she said and quickly drifted off to sleep again. I was woken up by someone kicking my side lightly. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Coretta and her crew in the tent. I am going to die.

'Rise and shine, handsome.' She smirked down at me.

'Good day, _beautiful_.' I remarked back and she glared.

'We should just hand him over to pirates already.' One of her posse said, he was tallish and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

'Trust me Nibs, if I could I would.' She huffed, so Nibs was his name. I recognised the guy who called me 'Peter' out of confusion. There was then twins, a guy with curly hair and a short guy. 'Get up we found you somewhere to stay.' She said.

'But, I am meant to be healed tomorrow?' I frowned slightly.

'You slept through my afternoon visit yesterday, it is the next day.' She shrugged. 'Hurry up, I'm bored and I want to go home.' I looked down at my side and noticed the cut wasn't as painful and smaller then it was last time I looked. I was then hauled to my feet by Nibs and pushed to be told to 'move'. I was escorted out by her team and we walked out of the Indian's village straight to theirs. Some homes were up in the trees and some huts were on the ground. The lost children all stared at me as I was walked through their village. Some random guy walked up to Coretta and began talking to her.

'So Ettie, who's this?' He pointed at me and she looked over her shoulder.

'This is Henry. His father banished him from being a pirate so now I have been given the unfortunate responsibility of looking after him.' She explained harshly.

'He's a pirate?' The guy said in disgust.

'Hook's son actually.' The curly haired guy said.

'Ettie why are you even helping him?' I didn't know who this guy was but he was going to get punched very soon.

'I have to Zack.' She snapped at him. Zack? Oh I remember! "_Go away Zack!"_ This was the guy who had upset her at the masquerade. I looked him up and down, I knew what sort of person he was. He was the guy who would chase after girls, break their hearts and move on. He had beefed himself up obviously, his arm muscles stretched his shirt slightly. He clearly had no brains what so ever, no source of intelligence or could carry on an intellectual conversation. He'd be the guy to talk about his exercise routine and occasionally flex his not that impressive muscles.

'What are you staring at, scrawny?' He said to me.

'Don't flatter yourself you're not that much of a sight to look at.' I retorted. He narrowed his eyes and I saw Coretta look down and a small smile appear on her lips. That smile made me smirk to myself.

'We have to go.' Coretta said and we walked away from the dunce. We eventually reached a small hut that wasn't the best kept home in Neverland. 'Home sweet home.' She said to me. I looked inside the small hut, it was built into a tree, a simple bed and chair was all that was present.

'Thanks.' I mumbled. I didn't know how to cook and with no stove or anything I was wondering how I would get food. 'Where do I get food from?'

'You trade what you have.' Coretta shrugged.

'I don't _have_ anything.' I said show her the insides of my pockets. My clothes I couldn't give away either, all I had was a basic burgundy shirt and black trousers. I was not selling my boots either.

'Then you give favours to others and they'll give you food or pay you.' She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

'I have to work?' I frowned.

'You aren't on that ship anymore Henry, you're not waited hand and foot on by others. You only look out for yourself here.' She put it bluntly and walked away, her crew following. I could have followed her to see where her hideout was but I stayed here. I needed to gain her trust. This place was going to be tougher than I thought.

**A/N: Hope you all like it! Please review!**

**And thanks for those who have already reveiwed! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**MarcoPolo: Thanks i am so glad you like it!**


End file.
